


Lay Your Head On Me

by luneofmeadow



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69, A bit of daddy kink, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, Dualsex Loki, Fluff and Smut, Human AU, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Sex Toys, Soft Loki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Thor (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, kinda cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneofmeadow/pseuds/luneofmeadow
Summary: Thor is away during holiday and Loki takes care of Modi by himself. He isn't aware of his husband's plan to surprise him
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 178
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	Lay Your Head On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniaVento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniaVento/gifts).



> My Thorki SS to Dania Vento, based on the prompt Intersex Loki and a bit of BDSM
> 
> Title from the song Little Do You Know's lyrics - by Alex and Sierra

Clapping the straps of the baby carrier shut around his back, Loki looks at Modi, who is sleeping soundly on his chest and exhales relievedly. The six-month old infant is strangely bad-tempered today and it took his mother a good while to soothe him. Perhaps Modi is protesting against not seeing his father on Christmas and is missing him too. Placing one hand behind his son’s head for support, Loki bends down slightly to pick up the box of Christmas ornaments that he bought and left next to the kitchen isle in the morning. He also tries to grab the tinsel and garlands to move them into the living room at once. But he gives up as soon as he realises his hand can only handle the ornament box and decides to put Modi into his crib first.

If only Thor was here, Loki sighs, he shouldn’t pity himself like this, he reminds himself. Thor has been working hard to support their small family and to save his paternity leave for their upcoming vacation, since Loki will change to working as a part time pediatrician after his maternity leave ends. That’s why when Thor apologised for not coming home in time for Christmas, Loki didn’t say anything and supported him wholeheartedly. Gently caressing Modi’s blond hair - an exact replication of his father’s golden mane, Loki smiles and walks upstairs to the nursery, the seven foot fir tree in the living room can wait. 

\---

Thor checks his phone for the third time as if he didn’t check it five minutes ago and takes a deep breath, accepting that he has to sit on this plane for two more hours. The flight seems extremely long when it’s almost Christmas Eve and he just wants to be home with Loki and Modi as soon as possible. He had luckily managed to complete the one-week trip earlier than expected and he can’t wait to surprise his husband.

Going on a business trip on a holiday is a terrible idea, hindsight or not, but he could only blame himself. As soon as Stark asked whether he wanted to go before or after Christmas, he didn’t hesitate to decide. He has planned a vacation for New Year break with only Loki. His parents volunteered to help take care of their son immediately when he brought the idea up, and Thor doesn’t want to worry about work during his valuable time with his dear husband. 

With the end of the year approaching, Thor has been working almost 12 hours per day, and every day right after dinner, he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Although he is thankful that Loki is supportive and never complains, Thor still thinks he could have done better. Not only with nursing their son, but also with showing Loki his love. It had been more than two months since their last intimate moment and he knows Loki craves him as much as he misses the warmth of his husband’s body.

He looks at the photo of Loki hugging Modi on his lock screen, both grinning brightly before putting the phone back into his pocket. He turns to eye his reflection on the plane window and sighs, the flight seems to last forever.

\---

Loki pauses midway of wrapping the tinsel around the tree as soon as he hears the key-clicking sound at the front door. Who could possibly have the key to their house at this hour. He briefly looks at the clock, it’s 11 pm, and holds his breath when a dash of blond hair appears at the opening door.

“Hey”, Thor smiles softly at his husband, who appears to be stunned enough to be glued to his spot. He drags his luggage in and locks the door behind him, trying to minimise the noise as much as possible. He doesn’t want to wake Modi up. 

“You didn’t text about coming home early” is all Loki can say, his voice brittle as though he couldn’t believe his husband is standing right in front of him, and Thor pulls him into an embrace. “Yeah baby, I sped up the meeting to get home just in time” Thor says as he kisses his temple. 

“How are my loves doing?” Thor’s low voice warms Loki’s heart and makes his stomach flutter just as the first time they met in the hospital where Loki worked. Thor and his team were visiting one of their member’s son, who was Loki’s patient and the blond asked his number immediately after he finished the routine check. 

“Your parents came this morning and Odin helped watch Modi while Frigga and I went shopping, this beautiful tree is her choice. I promised them to come for dinner tomorrow, since we all thought you would be back on the 26th”. 

Thor chuckles at how well Loki gets along with his parents, especially Frigga. He won over them in a short time with his intelligence and kindness since the first time Thor introduced them to each other. 

“Also, tomorrow when Modi wakes up you can see his first tooth, it is utterly adorable”. 

Thor looks fondly at his husband and moves his hand up from the small of Loki’s back to his neck, his thumb rubs Loki’s jaw. His eyes don’t skip over those dark eye bags that his husband was trying to cover with concealer and feels something pinches his heart.

“I’m sorry. I’m here now, let’s celebrate Christmas Eve”. Loki nods and they go upstairs as Thor needs to unpack and get dressed for the night. 

When Thor goes into the bathroom to take a quick shower, Loki swiftly opens his wardrobe and puts on the secret gift he bought specially for Thor. During the morning shopping, when Frigga was busy lecturing Odin for daring to fall asleep while babysitting their only grandson, Loki mischievously snook into the lingerie store, intending to awe his husband when he gets back. 

Thor is already downstairs when Loki emerges and has completed the last round of tinsel. The baby monitor is placed on the coffee table, ready to alarm them anytime Modi wakes up in the middle of night. The blond reaches up to place the star on top of the tree and finally switches the power on. The whole area is lit up by multicoloured fairy lights. Thor, Loki’s brightest star, is half naked with only the pyjama pants on, exposing all the muscles on his back and arms that pleases Loki’s eyes to no end. 

Loki slowly walks to him and hugs Thor from behind, he wants to lean on Thor’s shoulder but his height doesn’t allow him so he rubs his cheek on Thor’s shoulder-blade instead and takes a deep breath of his husband’s scent. “I missed you so much”, he murmurs and Thor turns to hug him properly. He crouches down to catch Loki’s soft lips in his kiss and Thor looks into his green eyes endearingly. 

“I missed you too. I’m sorry for leaving you alone,” he says as he tightens his grip around the smaller man’s body, Thor moves both of them to the couch and manhandles Loki to sit on his lap, straddling him. He looks at Loki and gestures toward the thin air mattress with a bundle of blankets on the floor, near the festive tree. 

“What is this for, baby?” 

“I felt lonely in our king size bed, so I decided to sleep here tonight. Hopefully Santa would listen and return my husband so he would be next to me when I woke up,” Loki’s cheeks heat up betraying the playful smirk he displayed. His delightful statement earns a soft smile from Thor. There are so many emotions in Loki’s eyes, which now seem even glossier under the lights and make him feel like Loki is the most beautiful present, just waiting to be unwrapped. 

Loki tilts his head up to meet his husband's gaze and takes time to indulge himself in the pair of piercing blue eyes that he misses so much.

“Daddy, give us a kiss,” he whispers and closes his eyes, lips slightly part waiting for Thor. The blond grips Loki’s chin, his lips find Loki’s and his tongue quickly finds its way to every nook inside the smaller man’s mouth. 

Tilting his head up for Thor to have a better angle, Loki’s hands wander around the broad chest, gripping any piece of muscle he can find there. More moans escape the rosy lips when Thor lips move down his jaw and his slender neck. His teeth gently scrape against the sensitive skin there, leaving a red trail of marks. Loki smells so good, his sweet scent mixes with the light milky smell of mothermilk, since he is still breastfeeding their son. They haven’t seen each other much lately and holding Loki’s soft body surges a possessiveness in Thor, urging him to mark, to claim, to remind the smaller man who he belongs to. 

Thor growls lowly and his hand strolls under his love's pj top to rub his nipples. His other hand gropes the round cheek of Loki's bum and presses him firmer against his leaking hardened cock. He groans louder when he feels the bulge in Loki’s shorts.

“Daddy, I have a present for you,” Loki says weakly between his moans.

“I bought it for when you come back, but since you are here now”. His hands, still shaking with lust, hurriedly pull the shorts down, exposing a red lace thong that hugs his now swollen cock tightly. Slick from his puffy pussy dampens the string that slides across it to his entrance. The string ends where it connects with the waistband, placing a cute white bow at the center of Loki’s small back. Unbuttoning his top, he bends down to kiss Thor, his petal-soft lips coyly follow his husband’s lead. When he is fully naked, Thor lets out a low groan at the sight of Loki’s captivating small breasts and Loki’s cheeks redden, he shyly turns his face a side, squirming under Thor’s hungry eyes. He is strangely deluged by the presence of his husband at this moment, perhaps because he hasn’t touched him for a long time.

The contrast between Loki’s slutty undergarment and the innocence of his blinking long lashes almost make Thor’s cock explode. Precum leaks out, wetting his silky pj bottom and Thor leans in to bite the nipple viciously, earning a surprised squeak from his husband. He sucks hard on the pink nipple and hums loudly when a stream of sweet milk flows into his mouth. He takes a long inhale then leaves to mirror his work on the other nub. His fingers ghost over Loki’s clit but instead of playing there, he hooks his finger underneath the red string and pulls it back and forth. The string rubs maddeningly at both Loki's clit and hole at the same time, which makes Loki’s back arch and he moans wantonly, lustful beads of sweat rolling down his blushing cheeks. 

Content with his work, Thor looks up and grins predatorily “Baby, I also have presents for you”. As he speaks, his hand leaves Loki’s hip to pull out a box that is hidden under the couch. He smirks when Loki opens his eyes and looks over it curiously. 

“Don’t look baby, I’m gonna surprise you”, he says as he carries his love and places him onto the air mattress, spreading his legs beautifully wide. 

“Hurry daddy”, Loki whines impatiently, unable to wait to be filled by his husband’s big cock. 

“Shhhh, close your eyes for daddy,” the baritone voice asks and Loki obeys, knowing there is only fun awaiting them. 

“Good boy,” he praises and as he speaks, Thor takes out a pair of nipple clamps that are connected by a thin silver chain, in the middle of it is another chain that attaches to a cock ring. He clips them onto Loki’s hard nubs and smirks when Loki whines at the pleasuring pinches. His breasts are fuller than ever and when he feels a ring slips on his small cock that is still trapped under the thong, Loki lifts his hips up and opens his legs wider. 

“Daddy, daddy fuck me please,” he begs so sweetly that Thor rips his pj pants off without hesitation. 

“My little whore, so hungry for daddy’s cock, aren’t you?” Thor turns to level his cock with Loki’s mouth, carefully places his head between his knees and pushes down. The smaller man underneath can’t do anything but open his mouth as wide as he can to accommodate the monstrous cock. His tongue wraps around the head and his cheeks hollow, swallowing as much as he can despite the gag reflex, his nose rubs against the base of Thor cock. Saliva pools out of his mouth. 

Thor inclines his head to lick the tip of Loki’s slender cock, hairless and dark pink as same as the debauched cunt underneath. His tongue playfully swifts up and down its length just to tease his little slut, as he already has other ideas in mind. Thor reaches to the box and grabs a butt plug that has a red ruby carved into its base out and coats it with a generous amount of lube. Then he pulls the thin strip of Loki’s thong aside and gently pushes the plug into Loki’s butt, slowly opening him up. Since he is still so tight, its biggest part can’t fit in one go, he works it in and out, making Loki shake under his big body. 

When his pink entrance gets loose enough, Thor pushes the plug in assertively and satisfied with the ruby standing out between the pink cheeks, he dives in to taste Loki’s soppy juice-leaking pussy. His thick tongue licks the opening folds and thrust inside the glistering hole eagerly. He can feel Loki’s hot wet mouth moving more rhythmically on his member as he adds more pressure onto his cunt. 

The coldness and stretches from the plug make Loki sucks Thor’s big member more thirstily, as to hold on for the fullness of being stuffed from both ends. It is not the first time they do anal but never with a large plug and it brushes all the spots inside him. He climaxes when Thor’s tongue suddenly smashes the little bud in his pussy heartlessly. His trapped cock cums all over their bellies, a gush of juice floods out of his cunt and Thor drinks all in. 

“Ahh!- hahhhhhhh!!” Loki howls loudly and lets go of Thor’s cock, collapses on the air mattress. Thor turns to hug his husband to his chest, massaging Loki’s seed all over his pliant body and chuckles 

“Look at you little slut, you cum while still having the ring on. Tell me, have you had enough?” 

Loki shakes his head obediently “no daddy, I need your cock inside me”. He lifts his legs up and spreads them widely, displaying the blond’s artwork on his asshole and his clenching cunt. The thong strip is now completely soaked, laying next to his puffy labia. 

“Fuck me please,” he begs desperately, still shaking from pleasure. 

Without a word, Thor grabs both of his wrists and pins his arms over his head. He plunges his big cock all the way in, not able to resist any longer, causing Loki to arch his back beautifully.

“Oh, daddy, fuck, oh oh,” the filthy moans escaping the pretty red lips are like music to Thor’s ears. 

His clamped nipples turn even harder, the milk leaks out at every thrust and Thor’s eyes darken. His fingers pinch the nub playfully, forcing more milk to flow out and Loki gasps louder. 

“Look at your whorey tits, can’t wait to serve daddy your milk,” he tugs the chain harder and Loki’s mouth open widely for a silent cry at the stimulation. Thor bends down and kisses him, swallows all the sounds that left from Loki and fucks into him deeper. He loves how the smaller man’s body yields to him, since their first night, he had successfully made Loki’s body his. A pretty doll for him to play, to command. 

He grumbles at the thought and bites the crook of Loki’s neck and shoulder mercilessly “Come for me, baby,” an order and it doesn’t take long for Loki to comply. His pussy squelches as more juices burst out. 

“Ahhh” Loki moans, his eyes now practically blind since his mind contains only one thought - pleasing his big, strong daddy. Thor slows down for a moment before picking up his pace again, all coming from Loki's mouth is a chain of “daddy”. With Loki’s inside wall clenching around his cock, Thor groans at the tight sensation and slams his hips harder against Loki's butt. 

He skips a beat as he picks Loki up and moves them to sit on the couch, he turns Loki around, back leaning against his chest. He arranges his legs widely spread, using both of his hands, he tears the lace underthing to shreds, throws it and the cock ring out of the way. Loki tilts his head up to look at Thor but before he manages to ask, Thor pulls the jewel plug out and slams his dick right into his little pucker. The smaller man shrieks loudly as his daddy starts to snap his hips upwards, his strong hands grip his narrow waist, not allowing Loki to squirm away from the brutal friction. Drool runs out of his now permanently open mouth and he can only take all of what Thor gives. His arms hold onto Thor’s forearms as an anchor of the drowning sensation. 

More tears fall out from his hazy green eyes and he screams loudly when the blond rips the clamps out of his nipples suddenly, streams of milk splash out from the released pressure and the pleasuring pain. Loki loves every moment of it, loves his daddy fucking him senseless, training him to heed his massive cock. 

Thor keeps banging into him until he feels Loki shudder in his arms, his swollen hole clasps around his cock, waves of juice flows out of Loki’s prick and pussy dripping down his thighs. The sound of their skin  slapping against each other is even louder in the quiet night. 

“Fuck, baby, fucking gorgeous. My little slut, you are mine. Mine!”

“Yes yes daddy, I’m your whore, your slave,” Loki chants, eyes wet with tears, forever his daddy’s to fuck. His head drops onto Thor’s shoulder, surrenders to the over stimulation, letting his husband take whatever he wants. 

Thor continues fucking into Loki until his balls draw tight and he comes hard with a booming shout, hot spurts of semen shot deep into Loki’s ass. He collapses backwards and pulls Loki to lie on top of him.The smaller man has blacked out from the intense love-making. Thor’s chest rises up and down heavily as he is in no better state, but satisfied to the core. 

When he gets back to himself, Loki turns his head to receive a loving kiss on his cheek from Thor. He moves aside, away from Thor’s body and whines when his husband’s cock slips out of his entrance. He hugs Thor as they move down to lie comfortably on the air mattress, mindful to not touch any of the wetness from all types of liquids pooling there. Laying his head on Thor’s chest, Loki places loving kisses there and whispers“That was amazing, daddy,”

Thor hums in agreement. If only he was not just back from a long flight and out of energy, he would not stop just here, but he keeps it for himself. He will make it up to his husband during the New Year vacation and he promises not to let Loki leave the bed for days.

“Merry Christmas, my love”, he murmurs to Loki’s silky black hair, now dampened with sweat. He kisses Loki’s head, arms hugging the smaller warm body tightly. 

“Let’s sleep upstairs. Tomorrow I will take you and Modi to the Christmas market before dinner at my parents’ house”. 

Loki smiles contently as his eyelids grow heavy at Thor’s steady heartbeat

“Anywhere with you, anywhere”, he mumbles and slowly drifts off into the sweetest dream, safe and comfortable in the embrace of his personal golden sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my partners Noney (AO3 0archangel0) and Tessy (tumblr modertheresa) for helping beta this work and being so patient with my bs  
> \---  
> Comments are greatly appreciate, I have so much to improve.  
> Happy holiday everyone!


End file.
